


Cliché

by lorielen (culuyetille)



Series: Hwoarang/Jin ficlets [2]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen
Summary: Still based on the RP sessions between deadpandapen and me, on which Jin and Hwoarang have become acquainted by chance of fate and are now sharing an apartment and learning to like and trust each other.
Relationships: Hwoarang/Kazama Jin (Tekken)
Series: Hwoarang/Jin ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913989





	Cliché

It was... cliché, actually. I think all romance is, right? And Jin wouldn’t settle for anything different. I don’t think he should, at least.  
  
Well.  
  
We had gone to the beach for some night-time fighting practice. It’s the best time to go, there’s not a soul to freak out at the sight two gorgeous young men exhibiting their fine pectorals and muscular legs. Also, the only sound is the sea, rhythmic and soothing. The both of us were training katis, since there wasn’t anything that could take hitting, except for ourselves. And I think that’s how the whole occasion started to outline.  
  
I’m saving this confession for a special occasion with Jin, but between you and me, I can’t help admiring the man when he’s training. Karate is all calmness, discipline and power and Jin’s muscles were tense, his movements precise. His expression was of absolute concentration and yet it was far from harsh; Jin loves fighting and that pulsates in his clenched fists.  
  
From all that I take it it’s pretty obvious that my own practice had been abandoned and I was just standing there and ogling Jin. Wishing to end my torment, and also to punish him for being so damn fanciable in this macho way I can’t pull off but am helplessly attracted to, I sneaked up behind him and groped a handful of his ass. Then, of course, I dodged the half-hearted punch Kazama threw my way. I smirked at him, loving it that he was blushing crimson: Jin Kazama, my favourite introvert & Prude Extraordinaire. I jogged a few steps backwards, smug look in place, inviting him to come and get me. Yeah, childish, I know. But it worked.  
  
I raced top speed and non-stop to the other end of the beach, Jin on hot pursuit a few meters behind. When I touched the rocks that marked the beach’s border I turned to face him. He slowed down, still seeming angry. I smiled companionably.  
  
“Sorry about your ass, man. It was just incentive tactics to make you move a little.” I winked. He nodded, serious, and walked up to me, still breathing hard. I SO should have suspected, but instead, as usual, I just babbled on. “Spiders were beginning to make webs on your--”  
  
That was Jin slapping my butt then running for dear life. He laughed a little while at it. I sped up after him and, having longer legs, caught up quickly. Because I’m lame, as will be shown later on, I pounced on him, tackling him to the ground and covering us in sand. I scowled at his devilish smile, when what I was really thinking was more along the lines of, gods, what have I done to sweet innocent dumb Jinny boy. I didn’t know he could smile like that, and maybe he shouldn’t have, because then the tackling might have been the end of it. As it was, though, his smile, laboured breathing and warmth went straight to my groin. The man was pure pheromones under me.  
  
Then I realised he was talking.  
  
“We’re even now.”  
“That won’t do.” I got on my hands and knees then rose to a standing position, offering him a hand up. When I had his hand clasped to mine I smiled and challenged. “Spar it out?”  
“Sure.”  
  
We both brushed ourselves free from most of the sand and took proper distance. I couldn’t resist trying to make his cheeks tinged again.  
  
“Loser gets another backside grope?”  
“Then you’d be winning either way.”  
“Hey!”  
  
I know now that that was a lame trick of Kazama’s to get me to launch against him. Which I did, of course, even though I know the bastard is fucking unrivalled when on defensive. He blocked the two right-hand punches I aimed at his jaw, took my foot to his ribs and dodged the low kick that should have made him fall with his face on the sand. Wanker. He took advantage of my open guard to deliver two fast and powerful punches to my abdomen; I managed to bounce out of the reach of the last one, to be greeted by a high kick that I could only block partially. I twisted around, using the full momentum of my body for a kick between his shoulder-blades. He arched forward and I pulled back, taking a defensive stance.  
  
Being Jin Kazama, he didn’t strike back full force. Of course not. He simply stood the fuck there waiting for _me_ to go to _him_.  
  
When have I not?  
  
I launched out with a yell and a sequence of quick kicks with the same leg; he blocked the first, was hit by the following two and then fucking countered my fucking move, he held my foot and I fell on my fucking ass. I think I pouted. Just for spite, I kicked his knee while tripping him with my other leg. He fell alright, but on top of me. Before I could try to roll him over and gain the upper hand, he gripped my wrists and held them above my head, grinning.  
  
And all I could think was, ‘kinky’.  
  
Seriously now, it didn’t feel humiliating to be underneath Jin like that; it felt intimate, he was chuckling, inches from me, so warm. He has much more strength in his arms than I do, but that’s hardly what was keeping me from breaking free. I wasn’t even trying.  
  
“Jin Kazama wins.”  
  
He mocked the Tournament narrator, teasing me.  
  
I leaned upwards and crushed my lips against his, trying not to think about the massive beating I might receive later, but instead focusing on how perfectly soft Jin’s mouth felt.  
  
When the kiss ended I laid my head back on the sand. He’d released my wrists and was supporting himself on his elbows, staring down at me in surprise. I couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it coming. First, I’d never hid my fancy for male. Secondly, Christ, I’d been the picture of enamoured for weeks! But then again, this was Jin Kazama. He wasn’t supposed to pick up on a crush. I tried to smile up at him. Then it morphed to a playful grin as I brought my left palm flat on his ass.  
  
“Not quite.”  
  
He blushed again and I slid my hand up to the small of his back, smoothly. I still expected him to bounce off of me and start running at any moment. I lifted my head a little, parting lips but coming to a halt an inch before our mouths met. I wanted it to be his decision too.  
  
I all but melted beneath Jin when he brought his lips against mine, more of a caress than a proper kiss. I slid out my tongue to trace his bottom lip, finding there a scar. I wanted to map all of him, blindfolded. He descended on me, mouth slightly open. I kissed him thoroughly, bringing one hand to his head level, tracing his hairline with my thumb before burying fingers on his thick, typically Japanese hair. He made a soft sound on his throat and suddenly his tongue was wet and timid brushing against my upper lip. I smiled against his mouth and teasingly sucked on the appendage the slightest bit, just so that it entered my mouth and I could massage it with my own tongue.  
  
When we broke the kiss for air his cheeks were still a little tinged, but a shy smile was tugging on his lips. As for me, I was beaming like fuck. He sat on his heels and I sat up.  
  
“We should go home.”  
  
I said very softly. I was afraid he’d misinterpret it as me wanting to get on his pants that night still. To my relief, he just nodded and rose.  
  
I got to my feet and brushed my back, legs, arms and butt to get rid of the sand. When I looked up I saw him watching me and couldn’t help smiling. I walked up to him and took his hand, entwining fingers. He gave me a breath-taking smile.  
  
We made our way to our bikes hand-in-hand, no words exchanged, just the soft murmur of the sea. Quite cliché, like I said. But hey, I love it.  
  


-*-


End file.
